


jesus christ

by Anonymous



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Time Loop, i know the jesus we see is actually called jesse and he's a jesus impersonator but Listen, i'm changing canon, inspired by callmekevin and the chaos mod, jesus is michael's scorned lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: somehow, michael and jesus always find each other as if some entity was forcing them together
Relationships: Jesus/Michael De Santa
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	jesus christ

**Author's Note:**

> i am. not quite sure what this is but! it was silly and fun to write and there Will be more

there jesus stood across the street, scowling and brandishing a gun. a gun that was absolutely meant for michael.

unfortunately, not as a gift.

"jesus, don't do this! i still love you!" michael shouted, taking his phone away from his ear. the taxi he'd been calling for was redundant now.

"michael, you broke my heart! i'm going to keep coming after you. even if this time loop lasts forever, i'll keep killing you."

jesus lifted the gun and aimed for michael's heart.

michael shut his eyes and prepared for the pain and the darkness that would follow it.

_bang. wasted._

-

michael was driving across a bridge the next time jesus appears. he hadn't seen him for a few time loops, instead being killed by an alien, randomly combusting into flames, and teleporting to the sky. his life truly was hell right now.

jesus appeared. apparating right in front of michael's car.

"FUCK." the tyres squealed as the car swerved. michael successfully avoided his ex-lover, but he couldn't avoid his car randomly bursting into flames and exploding a few metres forward.

his last thought was about how jesus would still be in that spot when he came to again.

-

jesus _is_ there, but instead of pointing a gun at michael, he's riding a scooter.

one second he's bumping into the back of michael's car, the next he's beside michael trying to push him to the other side of the road.

"what the fuck are you doing, jesus?!"

"fuck you, michael! i'm trying to push you off the road!"

michael laughed. "in a scooter!?"

michael sees an opportunity and pushes against jesus's scooter with the car, making him crash into the back of a truck.

michael feels a sense of satisfaction until he realises there's a deadly agent up ahead.


End file.
